lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 744
Report #744 Skillset: Crow Skill: Spew Org: Blacktalon Status: Completed Dec 2011 Furies' Decision: We will investigate implementing Solution 1. Problem: Crow Spew is a 2p(crowform)/4p skill that costs 11 of 75 max carrion. It gives disease affs on ticks on enemies that are bleeding, but this doesn't tick or work in the trees. Druids fight mainly in the trees and as long as druids are staying in the trees. This report aims to allow this skill to work in the trees as well as the ground. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Allow a crow user to use CROW SPEW in the trees or on the ground. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Maintain crow spew only being able to be used on the ground, but allow it to tick in the trees and the ground. Player Comments: ---on 12/13 @ 23:04 writes: What's the bleeding requirement on the affs, and how many affs does it hit for each time? Presumably it's masked afflicting also? Generally, I don't see any reason to not let it hit trees one way or another. ---on 12/14 @ 19:24 writes: It is masked, 1 aff at a time and ticks on any bleeding. The issue is that it doesn't work in trees. ---on 12/15 @ 18:28 writes: This seems alright to me. ---on 12/15 @ 18:29 writes: Either solution seems fine. ---on 12/15 @ 18:30 writes: Either solution is fine. ---on 12/15 @ 21:45 writes: I do not see why this shouldn't go through. I'm personally more keen on Solution one to begin with, but either of the proposed solutions seem reasonable to me. ---on 12/16 @ 04:15 writes: Either solution works ---on 12/16 @ 04:17 writes: I agree that the effects of Spew must reach to the tree elevation where druids mostly fight. ---on 12/17 @ 18:11 writes: I prefer solution 1. Solution 2 seems to make it more powerful (hitting on 2 elevations) and while I'm not opposed to buffing it overall, I prefer small steps. I think requiring it to be cast on each elevation level is for the best. ---on 12/18 @ 14:12 writes: Agreed with either solution. The difference between sol 1 and sol 2 isn't big enough to fret over. ---on 12/18 @ 17:56 writes: While somewhat wary of increasing the number of avenues for throwing balance through disease affs in sap, I'm not opposed to this working in trees. I would suggest that perhaps the power requirement be looked at though. Hartstone druids I understand spend 8p to ancestralcurse which works at both elevations. If the affliction tick rate/duration is comparable, perhaps a 3p(crowform)/6p with the carrion requirement would be warranted? ---on 12/18 @ 19:16 writes: Ancestralcurse also has a chance of double ticking, does not require bleeding or any other state on the opponent and doesn't cost 15% of max reserves (11/75 carrion). I don't think the analogy holds, personally. ---on 12/19 @ 16:17 writes: I could support an increase to 3/6p for solution 2, but solution 1 only lets you cast it either in the trees or the ground, and it won't tick in both, so I don't think a power increase is needed for solution 1 at all, which is the solution I prefer ---on 12/19 @ 19:46 writes: I'd personally like to see the bleeding threshold reduced a bit, but letting it be cast on either elevation is fine. ---on 12/21 @ 20:09 writes: Lowered? It hits on any bleeding, I thought? Dosn't crow also have a passive bleed on room anyways? ---on 12/21 @ 20:39 writes: Any bleeding will trigger it (Thanks Iosai) ---on 12/21 @ 21:04 writes: Let me clarify things thanks to Iosai clarifying to me, it fires every 3 seconds, but there is only a 33% chance it will tick on a bleeding enemy, if it does tick, there is a chance of afflicting with 1 disease aff dependent on how much your are bleeding. if the person is bleeding < 50, there is a 25% chance, <100 = 50% chance, <250 = 80% chance, anything over 250 = 100% ---on 12/21 @ 22:53 writes: With that information known, it not firing in trees is a problem, I don't think any kind of power increase is needed, even if it fires in both elevations, even though I still prefer solution 1 ---on 12/21 @ 23:32 writes: That's fine. I think you'd be better off removing some of the rng there, even if it did mean a minor increase in power cost. ---on 12/31 @ 13:43 writes: I would agree with either solution, and have no comment to add about power cost or requirements.